


Silver And Gold

by yuionass (knottedprince)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Cis Male Reader Insert, M/M, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, this fic is supposed to have been written by yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedprince/pseuds/yuionass
Summary: In my mind I was writing victuuri but i accidentally wrote a reader insert? anyway. the reader has a penis and tops victor. This fic was supposed to sound like yuuri wrote it idk. I used cliche fanfic terms on purpose





	

The cheers of the crowd fade as the next skater steps onto the ice. You know you had an unbelievable performance, and you aren't surprised that your score is a new personal best. But that isn't why your heart is pounding in your chest and sweat is running down your back. Without even removing your skates, you run to the locker room to meet him. 

Victor Nikiforov. 

He currently has first place despite your stunning performance, because he is the best skater in the world. Knowing this causes pride to swell up in your chest when he sees you and his face morphs into the brightest smile. 

"Congratulations, you skated so well!" He calls out in his thick Russian accent, crossing the room to embrace you. His arms are warm when they wrap around your shoulders, and you bury your face in his neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne and clean hair. Eventually you move your head and slide your hands up his back, carding your fingers through his long, soft hair. You both close your eyes, leaning in and kissing on the lips. Victor quickly deepens the kiss, probing your mouth with his tongue which tastes faintly of minty toothpaste. You moan softly against his soft lips, tugging lightly on his hair. He nips our bottom lip and guides you to the seat, sitting you down and straddling your lap. 

"Victor, wait, what are we doing? This is inappropriate, anybody could walk in!" you say, although you want him now more than ever. 

Victor leans in and sucks on your earlobe before whispering in your ear, "I don't care if anyone sees, you're mine and I'm yours and I'm not afraid for people to know that." 

You feel arousal pooling in your gut, and you grasp his hair to pull him into another deep and sensual kiss. You explore each other's mouth with your tongues for a few minutes, letting out soft breathy moans, before Victor shifts and you feel his stiff arousal against you. You would love to take him right there, but the danger of being caught is making you hesitant. 

Almost as if reading your mind, Victor whispers "let's go somewhere private" and he gets up, heading towards one of the private changing stalls. You both rush into the cramped stall, and you lock the door behind you as Victor begins to remove his shirt. Too aroused to undress fully, you shove your pants down just enough for your penis to spring out, damp on the tip. Victor lets out a heavy breath when he sees it, dropping to his knees and taking you into his mouth. You lean abruptly against the wall as your knees threaten to give way.

After blowing you for a short amount of time, Victor turns around and pulls his own pants down over his round ass. You spread his cheeks to see his pink furled hole, and a string of precum escapes your dick when you see that he is wet and loose. "I prepared myself for you while you were skating" he breathes, ending in a moan when you press two fingers into him. He has stretched enough that you could probably push your dick right into him, but you take a few moments to finger him just to be certain. When he is whining and pressing back against your hand, you spit onto your hand and rub the spit onto your dick, leaning forward and using your clean hand to cover his mouth as you push your throbbing member into his moist channel. You feel him moaning against your hand, and you realise you don't have to be quiet because of the noise of the skating music and the crowd cheering. 

You grasp onto his hair and start to fuck him with abandon. "Oh, oh, Victor!" you chant, and he cries out your name ove and over again as you reach around him to grasp his leaking cock and pump your fist over it. Suddenly, you hit that sweet spot inside of him and he shouts your name. You feel your orgasm approaching quickly at the feeling of him clenching around you, but before you can pull out he cries "No, keep it in, I want to feel you filling me up with your cum!" 

You let out a low groan when he says that, thrusting your hips hard against his ass, the sound of your skin slapping together echoing in the small room, and you cum deep inside his ass. He follows you soon after, painting your hand and the change room floor white with his release. 

You fall backwards, sitting on the small bench with Victor sitting in your lap as you catch your breath, and then Victor lifts himself off your dick, reaching into his pocket and producing a cloth which he uses to wipe you and then the floor clean. 

"But Victor, what about..." you mutter, talking about his ass which is full of your cum. "How are you going to clean yourself in time to stand on the podium?" 

Victor gives you a mischievous smile, as he reaches into his other pocket and pulls out a butt plug. "I'm going to keep it all inside me" he murmured. 

If you hadn't just cummed, you would have done it right then. Victor stands and bends over with his hole in front of your face, his ass covered in a mess of cum. He hands you the plug. "I want you to put it in me, (y/n)" he groans over his shoulder. You lick up his perineum, tasting your own cum, and clean the mess around his hole with your mouth before slowly slipping the plug into him. When it's all the way in, he moans, and turns around to capture your mouth in a deep kiss, sucking on your tongue to get more of the taste of you. 

Later, when you're standing on the podium with a silver medal around your neck and he's standing beside you with gold, you notice how he stands at an odd angle and smirk to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, its meant to be as if Yuuri wrote this.


End file.
